Two weeks
by BecksSmoak
Summary: A little competition between Castle and Josh is going on. Who will win the competition and, most important, will win Becketts heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was late on a Saturday and Beckett tried to finish her paperwork. Unfortunately she couldn't because Castle sat next to her and watched her.

Even if she tried, all she could think about was the man sitting next to her and what he did for her. In the past years of their partnership, the two of them grew close. So close, that he knew her better than her own boyfriend did. And she trusted him. With everything.

"Castle! Stop starring! I can't concentrate!" she shouted. He just grinned and looked back at his cell phone. Suddenly his face turned serious and he stood. "I gotta go. See you." He said and walked towards the elevator. "Castle?" confused watched she as her partner leave her alone in the bullpen.

"Kate?" a voice from behind her asked. She turned around and saw Josh approaching her. She sighted and stood. "Are you ready for our date?" Josh asked and smiled at her. She forced a smile on her lips and nodded.

Half an hour later the two of them sat in a booth in the Remy's near the precinct. They sat in the same boot, she and Castle usually used. After their meal Josh asked her to close her eyes and wait. Beckett did as he asked and waited. "Open your eyes." Josh said and as Kate opened her eyes, he was on his knees with a box in his hand. "Kate Beckett. Will you marry me?" ha asked and looked up at her hopefully.

"Josh…I" she stuttered. Tears started rolling down her cheek and she looked up to get rid of them. But what she saw there didn't help her at all. In the door stood Castle with a shocked face. His mouth hang lightly open and tears were in his eyes. Before she could react, turned and stormed out.

"Josh. Give me time. I gotta go!" she said and followed Castle. She left a confused Josh and ran on the street just in time to see him getting in a cab. "Stop! Castle!" she shouted and ran. He waited till she arrived at his side and watched her nervously. "Kate. I understand. You love Josh. I really don't want to interrupt your happiness. Maybe I should stop shadowing you." Suggested he. "NO!" she cried. "Don't go! I didn't accept the ring. I told him that I need time! Don't go! Please!" she begged.

"I know I will never ever have your heard. But Josh has. Be happy. But you cannot force me to stay at your side and look you getting all happy with Dr Motorcycle boy. I'm sorry."

She watched him slip into the cap and close the door. Before the door closed completely, she whispered somewhat desperately: "I love you Rick!"

It was said in a low voice, but Castle heard it. He turned his heat to her and in the moment the cap pulled away, he could see love in her eyes. Pure love.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

The next morning Castle stepped out of the elevator. Next to Beckett's desk stood Josh and seemed not very happy. As Castle approached he noticed relived that there was still no diamond at her finger. Self-confidently he stopped right in front of the pair. They eyed him confused. "Kate. We need to talk." He said and walked into the break room. She followed him and leaned against the doorframe. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked.

"As I watched Josh propose to you yesterday, something in me snapped. I knew, I had to do one thing before you accepted. Since I started following you, I fell for you. Over the years I fell for you even more and today I love you. You are, after Alexis of course, the most important person in my life. I'd do anything for you. I want you to love me too, but I am not sure if you do. So I'll set all on one card and ask you." He kneed down in front of her and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I love you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Shocked she watched him open the box. Josh's ring was expensive. A big diamond in the middle. But Castles wasn't. It was just the small golden ring with a little diamond. "I know you don't like all this big and expensive stuff, so I bought this one. It reminds me of you. On the outside it is just gold. Something ordinary. With a little diamond. But if you look closer, this ring is extraordinary. And in the inside it is full of messages with just one word. Always." He explained.

Josh chose that moment to come in the room. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Rick proposed to me."

Kate was still a little bit confused. She watched the two men thoughtful.

"Josh. Rick. I… this all is very big for me. I need time. So we make a competition. I'll marry the one that impresses me the most over the next two weeks. Starting now." She announced and turned around. In a hurry she ran into the girls room and pulled her phone out to call Lanie. They really needed to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****I do not own Castle, if I would, they'd be married by now!**

**I am sorry for my very bad English but I am a 16 years old German, so English isn't my mother language. Hope you enjoy reading. Of course it is completely out of character, but it's pure fiction.**

**Day 1**

The next day Castle woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach. He remembered what had happened the day before, after Beckett told them, to impress her. He and Josh had watched her running away from them. Shortly after that, Doctor Motorcycle boy had gotten a call so Rick had gone to Beckett's dad to talk to her.

_As Rick knocked at Jim Beckett's door, he felt nervous. Never before he had to face the fathers of a girlfriend or a woman he proposed to. But he knew for sure, that the only way to win Beckett's heart would be, if he cooperated with her father._

"_Hello, Mr Castle! How can I help you?" Jim asked as he opened the door. "Hi Mr Beckett! I need your help. Can I come in?"_

_Jim let the younger man come in and the two of them sat down in the living room. After a short time of silence, Rick started with his plea._

"_Mr Beckett. Yesterday I watched your daughter's boyfriend proposing to her. First I was shocked, but then she whispered, that she loved me, and I started hoping, that she meant it. So I proposed to her, too. Just this morning. I really love your daughter. I want to make her happy. But I need your help. She told us, to give her time. That we had two weeks to impress her and then she would decide, whose proposal she would accept. I know her. I know how stubborn she is and I know how hard it is, to really impress her and to find a way to her heart. But I want to try. And for that I need your help! She loves you. More than every other human being. I want your blessing. For me. For Kate and me."_

_Jim's eyes were wide open and he looked at the man in front of him with a shocked face._

"_Okay! Give me a second. Do I understand you right? You and my daughter's boyfriend have a competition going on and the price is my daughter? Why would I give you my blessing for such a thing? You play with another guy with her as price? If you really love her, you would never ever do that!" he shouted._

"_I don't `play´ against Josh. I'll FIGHT against him. I'll FIGHT for your daughters heart. I love her. I really love her. And I would never do such a thing if I wouldn't know that she is a `one and done´ kind of girl. If she would choose Josh over me, my chance is gone. For ever. But if I win her heart, I will do everything in my power to make her happy. Of course, if he makes her happy, I will step back and let Josh win." Rick explained._

"_If you really love her, than you will have my blessing. But I will not give you any hints of what to do!" The two of them stood up and Jim offered his hand. Rick shook it and they said goodbye. After Castle invited Mr Beckett for lunch __for the next day, he disappeared in the streets and left a grinning Jim Beckett behind._

With a grunt Rick stood up and stretched. This was going to be a long day.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Smiling and with a cup of coffee in each hand, Castle entered the bull pen. Like the day before, Josh stood there. In his hands were two cups of orange juice. Just as Rick wanted to greet the two of them, Doctor Motorcycle boy got a call and left, but not before he gave Beckett the orange juice. As soon as he got in the elevator, Kate threw away the cup and thankfully accepted Castles coffee.

"How long are the two of you dating? For nine months, at least! And he still doesn't knows, that you hate juice and that all you need is coffee? Great boyfriend!" Rick snored and sat down in his usual chair. Beckett rolled her eyes but smiled happily.

"I just wondered if you had any plans for lunch today?" He asked nervously.

"No! Josh asked the same question, but I promised him dinner." She answered.

"So. Ehm… would you like to come over? I'll cook and after lunch, we just could go back to the precinct and continue… doing whatever we are doing. Or what you are doing." He proposed.

"We… I will do paperwork until we get a new case. So hey, why not?"

They smiled at each other and continued working like this. Beckett did her paperwork and Castle watched her. As the clock showed twelve o'clock Castle stood. "I gotta go! See you in one hour?" he asked as he walked towards the elevator. Beckett smiled and nodded.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

A knock on his door startled Castle out of his thoughts. He jumped and ran threw the loft to the door. He pulled the door wide open and faced a smiling Kate Beckett. "Hey Rick. Am I late?" He shock his head and gestured her to come in. They walked in the dining room, where three plates were set on the table. "Three plates? Is Alexis joining us?" Kate asked as she handed her coat to Castle. "Nope. I invited a special guest. He should arrive an minute"

Just then there was another knock at the door. Rick went to open it while Kate sat down on one chair. She heard two men talking in the other room. As she recognized the other voice she jumped. "Dad!" she shouted and jumped in his arms. They hugged and laughed happily. "Why are you here? Did Rick invited you?" Jim nodded and hugged his daughter again. They hadn't seen each other for almost two months.

"Rick came over and wanted my blessing for the two of you. He invited me over to lunch and I accepted." Jim explained. The Beckett's sat down and Rick served the lunch. While they ate they talked about work and other stuff, but nothing that involved their current relationship. After lunch Jim said his goodbye and left but not without hugging the two of them and whispering to Kate, that she really should marry this guy. Kate blushed and quickly looked down at the floor.

"So. Why did you invited my dad? Where is the idea coming from?" she asked once they were alone.

"I honestly don't know. You told me a few days ago that you hadn't seen your dad for weeks, and I wanted to make you happy by seeing him! And I wanted to meet him and get to known to him. If my plan works out, he'll be my father in law, soon!" he joked but it didn't need a detective to detect the hopefulness in his voice. "Hopefully." Kate whispered and turned to leave. Rick gave her a strange look and followed her to the door.

"I enjoyed lunch. Thank you for inviting me AND my dad." Beckett started. Castle nodded and smiled is warm, caring smile. Beckett's heart started beating and the familiar butterflies in her stomach, that always appeared as soon as he smiled like this, were suddenly there with full force. "Rick. Thank you. Really. You could have taken me out in some fancy restaurant and bought some expensive jewellery but instead you cooked for me and invited my dad. That was very thoughtful and sweet. Maybe we can do stuff like this again? However. I see you at work. Bye."

Kate leaned forward and placed a sweet little kiss on his lips. Biting her lower lip she winked at him and disappeared into the hall.

Ten minutes after she left Castle stood still in the same spot. He didn't noticed how his daughter got home and talked to him, he didn't noticed hw his mother asked him if she could have a party at the loft. Ho noticed absolutely nothing. Annoyed lexis closed the door and faced her dad. "Hey sweetie! I didn't knew you were home? How was school?" Castle asked with a guilty face. "I came home five minutes ago. What is going on? Why are you not at the precinct but starring at our hall as if you had seen a ghost?"

"Don't freak, okay? You too, mother! Yesterday I watched Josh proposing to Kate. But then she whispered that she loved me. So I proposed to her, too. She and her dad were over for lunch and before she left, she kissed me!" he told them. Their mouths were hanging wide open. "You proposed to her? Are you crazy?" Martha asked now a little bit worried about her son's mental well being.

"No. I am okay. And yes, I proposed. This is my only chance! Josh and I have two weeks to convince her, to marry one of us. Starting today. Oh! It is late. I gotta go! She waits at the precinct for me!" he shouted and stormed out the door. Two seconds later he came in again and picked up her coat that she left. He smiled to his family and disappeared again.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Panting Castle climbed the precinct stairs and hurried to Kate's desk. She sat there and did her paperwork. As he approached her, she looked up and smiled at him. "Hey! You left your coat. I thought you would want it back." Castle greeted and dropped in is usual chair. "Yea. Thank you!" They smiled at each other like two teenager. "So, Still no case?" he wanted to know after a few minutes of silence.

"Still no new case! Seems like all the criminals and murders in New York are in vacation! I even finished all my paperwork!" She sighted and leaned back, rubbing her tensed shoulder.

"You know, I could give you a massage! In the break room. Alexis loves my massages, and I'm sure, they would help you to relax a little bit." Castle suggested.

"That would be nice. But not in the break room. Too public. Lets go to my place once I finished this file?"

He nodded and got his phone out of his pocket. While Beckett finished her file, he played Doodle Jump and waited patiently. As she finished, they stood and went to the elevator. They drove with Beckett's car to her apartment, where Castle started snooping threw her kitchen at his search for Massage oil. "Maybe you should strip. I really don't want to ruin your blouse." Caste said and grinned. But his grin disappeared as he saw the woman of his dreams stripping. Just for him and his hands. He gulped and watched her lying down at her couch. Slowly he opened her bra and waited for him to start.

Carefully he rubbed some of the oil in is palms and started kneading her shoulders. After a few minutes she moaned sexily and Castle pants were suddenly very tight. His hand started wandering over her beautiful back down to her waist. As he looked closer, Rick noticed a long scar running down her side and disappearing in her pants. He followed the scar with his finger and felt her flinch under his touch.

"What happened here?" he asked and dropped a light kiss on it.

"You remember Royce? We went to pick up a suspect, but it attacked me with a rod bar and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. He it me in the second I turned around to run." She explained and shivered at the memory.

"You are still beautiful! And you always will be!" Rick promised and continued his massage. Just as Kate made another small moan, her apartment door flung open and Josh stormed in. "What is going on? Why is the writer monkey here and why are you half naked?" he roared and slammed the door shut. Castle jumped a few meters back and Beckett closed her bra again. Then she put on her blouse and while she buttoned it up, she answered. "Rick gave me a massage. He noticed how tensed I was back at the precinct and offered his service! Why are you here? How did you came in here? Right. I gave you a key. Give it back." She said and held her hand to him. With angry eyes Josh put the key in her hand. "I came here to get you for our date! It is six pm!"

Castle and Beckett looked at each other with confused eyes. He had massaged her for almost three hours? Wow.

"Okay. I'm sure Alexis is missing me! I better go." Rick said and went to the door. Kate followed him and stopped him before he could disappear. "Thank you! For everything!" she whispered and kissed him. The kiss only lasted two seconds but both their bodies were set in fire. With a smile Castle turned around and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

Just like the other day, Castle woke and remembered the events of the day before. But this time he smiled as he thought abut this about Kate's kisses and his massage. Oh yea! He had dreamed about this massage. But in his dream, there was no Josh. No proposal, nothing. Just the two of them. And as soon as Kate made this sexy moan, his dream got really hot. Wanting to concentrate on his plan and not on the beautiful women he had made love to in his dream, he quickly got up to make breakfast.

At nine minutes past eight he got to the precinct. The elevator doors were about to close as a familiar voice shouted: "Stop it!" Beckett ran towards him and slipped in the elevator in the last second.

"Morning, beautiful! How was your date last night?" he asked and bent down to drop a kiss at her forehead.

"Could have been better, could have been worse. Josh took me to this new expensive restaurant in Lexington. The food was great, but he was a little bit pissed the whole time. I don't know what it is, but I think, he doesn't like the idea of this competition! And as we arrived at my place, he wanted to have sex with me and as I said no, he wanted to stay the night. I kicked him out, cause I wanted to start early this morning. Got up at six o'clock, but then my dad called. Tell me, Castle. How much did you paid him? He adores you and wants me to choose you!" Kate told with a smile.

"I didn't pay him! I just went to him and told him the truth. Figured, it would be the best way to convince him of my evil plan to marry you and make a lot of little Castle babies, like your friend Madison called it!" Castle's eyes were sparkling and he grinned mischievous.

"Little Castle babies? You would want to start a new family with me?" Seriousness was written al over Kate's face. The joking and flirting from ten seconds ago long forgotten.

"If you would, then I would be more than happy to start a family with you. But if you wouldn't, then I'd still have you and Alexis and would be happy, too! Whatever you want, or not want, I'd never ever push you into having kids. It would be your choice!" he explained.

Somewhat grateful, somewhat relieved, Kate squeezed his hand. They looked at each other and the sparks where flying. With a ding the door opened and they jumped apart. Ryan and Esposito, who obviously were about to enter the elevator stopped and looked kind of busted. "Ehm… We'll use the next one! Enjoy each other!" Esposito stumbled. Castle and Beckett glared at him and he turned red. "Look guys, we know about this whole proposal story. Lanie told Javi and he told the whole department. Montgomery wants to talk to you! And we are about to go to a crime scene. See you guys later, maybe!" Ryan said and the two Detectives fled down the stairs.

"You told Lanie?" Castle asked confused. He knew, that the two were close, but he kind of hoped, that he had the chance to talk to Dr Parish in private before Beckett would tell her. For is master plan he needed her help. And the help of the boys and Capitan Montgomery.

"Sure! She is my best friend! I needed her advise about what to do. You should have seen her face! Her eyes threatened to plop out of her head! She yelled at me for being a jerk and being completely out of control! But as I told her about our lunch date yesterday, even she couldn't stop her smile." They grinned at each other at the memory.

As they entered Montgomery's office, he was at the phone talking to the commissioner. Beckett and Castle sat down on the chairs in front of his desk and waited nervously. If he wouldn't allow a personal relationship, they either could not see each other or Castle would have to stop following her. The Captain finished the call and hang up. He looked at the two for almost fife minutes, before he spoke. "Kate. Rick. I heard about the little, or not so little, competition of you. I am okay with it as long as your relationship has no influence at your work! There are still a lot o criminals out there that need to be caught, and I can not let the two of you affect my investigations, got it? And Beckett. If you choose Josh, be fair to my boy here and ask him to stop shadowing you. Now get back to whatever you were doing out there!"

They nodded and left the office. Once they sat at Beckett's desk, they looked at each other with similar grins forming on their lips. Even with this competition going on and a chance that she would choose Josh, they felt happy and relieved. The Captain gave them the chance to spent time together and try to work their relationship out while working. Truth to be told, they were very grateful for that and rick made a mental note to thank Montgomery later.

"So, detective. Still no case. It would definitely get boring down here if it wasn't for your wonderful company!" Kate smiled and bit her lower lip again. A sign that she was suppressing something she really wanted to do. "I was thinking. What about dinner? Today, at my place?" Castle asked. "Yea. I'd love to! Josh took me out for breakfast but it wasn't enough and I am still hungry. What about takeout for lunch and some lasagne for dinner?" Kate replied and smiled warm.

"Great! I'll order! Chinese ore Italian. Let me think… no case, so Chinese!" Castle jumped and pulled out his phone. While walking in the break room for another round of coffee and the order, he dialled the number of their favourite China restaurant.

Watching Castle walking away, Beckett looked at his ass. The man had a nice ass, without any doubt! The tight jeans made him look like a jeans model. Never ever would she admit it to anyone, but secretly Kate Beckett dreamed about what he would look like without his trousers! Just as she got lost in her thoughts, her cell phone beeped and signalled her, that she got a new message. Checking it, she frowned. It was from Josh.

_Hey babe! Dinner at my place at 8! See you!_

What was he thinking? That Castle would not ask her out at every opportunity he got? That she would be all his and quit every other plans? No! Quickly she wrote her answer.

_Sry, but plans wth Rick! Sleepover, and all! _

Grinning she it the send button. "What are you grinning at?" a deep voice asked right beside her ear. "Castle! You startled me!" Beckett shouted and turned around. They were nose to nose now and Castle could smell her cherry shampoo. "You still smell like cherries!" he whispered and suddenly Kate's face had the same colour a cherry has. To avoid that special topic she told him about Josh's SMS. He said nothing and just observed her silent. After a few seconds it became weird for her so she asked him what he was thinking.

"I was thinking… You know, if you want to go out with him, then go! I won't stop you. It's all you decision." He said and turned serious again.

"I know. And that is why I want to go with YOU! I like spending time wit you and you are an amazing cook! Josh never cooked in his live. He is more like the guy, that thinks, that women should do the cooking and raising children part and men should work and earn money. Odd, I know. I mean, we are in the 21st century!" She shook her head and took a gulp of the coffee Castle had handed her.

"Food will be there any minute. And if no case shows up, we can go to my place at seven. Alexis is cooking. I mean, unless you want me to cook or to stay at your place, that is. And this is another topic we really need to talk about." He started.

"Alexis? You think she won't appreciate?" Kate asked concerned.

"I need to know how much you and my daughter get along. Cause if you two don't work out, neither will we. Alexis and I, we are a package deal. You get me, you get her. If the two of you don't get along, I will stop trying. If you don't like her, I will stop trying. And if she is not okay with this, I will stop trying."

Kate nodded. "I figured that much! And now listen good, cause I will never say this again! I like you even more because of your daughter! You are a great dad and if you are with her, I get to see your other side. The Richard Alexander Rogers side, not Richard Edgar Castle. The loving father, caring friend and the person, that puts the needs of the people he loves above his own!" She took his hand in hers while saying this and started rubbing small circles over it.

"And, detective, witch side do you like more?" He teased, trying to get the conversation to a much more lighter way.

"You know, I love the Richard Alexander Castle side. On one hand, Alex is a much more nicer name than Edgar and on the other hand, I like the most, if you are both! Fun and caring!" she informed him. They continued chatting for a few minutes until their food arrived. Just as they finished it, they got called to a body.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

As they walked in the apartment building, al they saw was red. All over the walls, the floor and the ceiling. The walls and the ceiling were red because they were coloured red, but the floor was covered with blood. And as they entered the bedroom, they winced at what they saw. Next to the bed laid two children. They were not older that ten and seemed to be siblings. Their arms and legs were cut off and laid on the bed. Next to the bodies kneed Lanie.

"I have got as good as nothing so far. All I can say is, that they died two to three hours ago and that the arms and legs were cut off while they were still alive! That is the cause of death, too! I will be able to tell you more in, lets say two hours!"

CBCBCBCBCBCBCB

At seven o'clock they left the precinct and heeded to the loft. Over the day they had found nothing so far. The kids were Juan and Ida Sanchez and their parents were killed in an accident two years ago. They lived with their uncle, who was in Mexico right now. As soon as they had arrived the precinct, Castle had called Alexis to make sure she was alright. Now they entered the loft and were welcomed by the smell of lasagne.

Alexis smiled at them as she came around the kitchen counter. Rick took her in his arms and hugged her as if his life depended on it. "I just need to hold you for a minute! Sorry. Hard case." He explained and planted a soft kiss on the teen's forehead. Alexis understood and just hugged him back. Kate stood at the door and watched this exchange of love. She felt a bit out of place, but then Ricks hand took hers and pulled her in the hook. They stood there for almost five minutes until Alexis decided to look for the lasagne.

For the rest of the evening they chatted, ate and watched two movies. As they were finished it already was eleven o'clock. Alexis said her good bye and went to bed.

"Kate. Stay tonight! I don't want you to sleep with me, but it's late and you really shouldn't drive now! You can sleep in the guest room, or in my own. However you want to, but I…" Rick stumbled. But he was stopped by Kate's lips covering his. "I will stay. In your bed. Without sex. Okay? And now shut up and show me your room!" she whispered.

Soon they laid together in Rick's king size bed and waited for sleep to arrive. Kate was snuggled firmly against his chest and he had his arm lazily around her back. They ad made out for a few minutes before they had decided to sleep and now they were happy. Just before Rick drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard Kate saying: "I love you, Rick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

As Rick woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the head resting on his chest and the face that smiled at him tired. Her brunette hairs were spread all over his chest and with her hands she rubbed circles over it. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Kate teased and tried to get up. But Ricks arms, that were now slung around her waist, held her back. "Just a few minutes of cuddling, please!" he begged and laughing she laid her head back in place. "I never figured you for a the cuddling kind of guy, Mr Castle" Her eyes were sparkling with joy and her face looked relaxed and happy. "Maybe, Mrs Beckett, it's all because of you! Either you love to cuddle or I just had to find the right woman." he replied. They laid there for a while, until mother nature called and Castle had to pee.

Jumping down the stairs to the living room, Rick was welcomed with the smell of coffee and pancakes. Kate was standing in the middle of his kitchen and was making breakfast. On her apron was written _kiss the cook_. With a mischievous grin Castle bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. At her questioning look he just nodded towards the apron and tried very hard to old back another kiss. But as Kate took his hand, pulled him to her and kissed him again. Soon, they deepened the kiss, but a cough from the stairs startled them and they jumped apart, embarrassed being caught making out like teenagers. `That would explain a lot of our behavior in the past days´ Beckett thought and blushed lightly.

"Guys, I have no problem with you being together, or whatever you are doing. But please! Make out and have sex while I am not in the room, or better, not in the house! I really don't want to be traumatized for the rest of my life!" Alexis said and sat down on one of the chairs. They had their breakfast in silence and as Castle went back up to get a shower, Kate decided, that it would be time to talk to Alexis.

"Alexis. Are you okay with what your father and Josh are doing, and, more important, with what I am doing? I mean, I would understand if you would not appreciate that whole competition thing and I would stop it right away! To be completely honest with you, my heart has already chose your father and if you would want me to, I would tell him right now. But if you don't want me to be with your dad, I would not choose him! Look, I really like him, maybe even love him. But without your okay we will not do this whole `together´ thing! Promise!" she said and nervously played with a spoon in her hands.

"Kate. Are you kidding me? Dad loves you since you told him about your mother. I adore you since I got to know you and Gram, well she likes you and what you did to her son. I am okay with this competition otherwise I would have said something yesterday at dinner. But I have one condition. Please, try not to break his heart! You are the only woman in the world who is really able to break his heart. He loves you and would do everything for you. Even if it would mean, that he couldn't be with you and you marry Doctor Motorcycle boy. Think about that." Alexis replied. Then she hugged Kate who happily hugged the teenager back.

"Oh! Nice! The two most important women in my life are hugging! Let me join you!" Castle said as he stepped in the room. He put his arms around the two of them and smiled as they let him hug them. "I really need to go to work. We have a case to solve." Kate sighted and stepped back. "Sure. I'll be ready in a second. Just have to say goodbye to my pumpkin." She nodded and sat down to put her shoes on. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the Castles joking and saying their goodbyes and secretly wondered if she ever would be part of this amazing family and why Rick never showed that side of him at work.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Esposito, Lanie and Ryan sat at their desks and watched Castle and Beckett step out the elevator.

"Don't you think that they look awfully happy this morning? Maybe Beckett got lucky last night." Esposito mused. Lanie smacked his head and whispered in a warning tone: "Talk like that about my girlfriend again, and I'm going to tell her! And no sex for a month!" The detective nodded and blushed lightly. Ryan chuckled and got up to go to Beckett and tell her what they had found out. In that moment the elevator doors opened again and Josh Davidson stepped out and stormed towards Beckett and Castle. They stood in the break room next to Castles espresso machine and waited for their coffees to get ready. Lanie, Esposito and Ryan silently approached them and stopped near one of the windows to listen the conversation that promised to be interesting.

"Kate! Could you please explain to me why your apartment was empty this morning and I watched you leave HIS apartment half an hour ago? Did he made you drunk and fucked you? Or did you seduced him and banged him? What is this all about? You are supposed to be MY girlfriend, and fiancée, and not his! Why do you cheat on me with this motherfucking whore? You know his repetition. As soon as he got you in bed, he'll dump you and look for the next bimbo he can fuck! I heard he has a daughter! One of his conquests kid? Is she a bastard like him? Why did you give him a chance? And why are you never so nice to me? I know that you are playing with me, but is this whole thing really necessary? Cant you just forget him and marry me?" Josh jelled. Castle, being over protective, made a small step forwards so that his body covered Kate's. But she pushed him aside and turned with her angriest face to Josh.

"Why I do this? Because I give him a chance! His daughter, who is the most amazing person I know, told me this morning that he is in love with me since I told him about my mother! No, he guessed about my mother! Because he cared and looked out for me! He notice such things, you not! My mother was murdered twelve years ago and you never figured it out? How long are we dating? Nine months? He WORKED with me for one day and realized that something happened to one of the people I love! And he is in love with me for three years! He never tried to seduce me, or get me in his bed! He wants real! And I want real to! He would let you have me if that would mean that I am happy! Would you do such a thing, too? No! And nothing happened last night! He said, that he wants to take it slow! Maybe you forgot, but he is in this competition, too! Do you think he will step back and watch you win this? Cause then you are wrong! Oh, and our date is cancelled. Castle asked me to come over for dinner and to stay the night!" Kate shouted.

"I have? Yes! I have!" Castle said. He placed his hand at Kate's back and stepped forward, so that he stood right next to her.

With a small smile Beckett took Castles hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I see. You don't even give me a chance, right? Okay. I'll retreat my proposal. You and writer boy get happy, but I promise you, you'll never, ever forget me!" Furious Josh picked up a cup and threw it against the wall next to him. It didn't broke and Josh kicked the door and stormed out.

Castle smiled at her widely, happiness written all over her face. "So… We are engaged?" he asked and grinned at the thought of it.

"No! This `thing´ is still going on. But under different conditions. Number one: You have to prove yourself. I promised you, that I would choose one of you, and with Josh out of the picture, I think I should keep my promise. We know each other for almost three years and I trust you with my life. But I trust you as my partner, I want to trust you as my boyfriend and lover, too. Second: If I tell you to back of, you do. Give me time and space when I need it. If you follow these conditions, everything will be fine." She explained.

"It's Okay! Really! As long as you give me a chance." Rick said and nodded. "Now we better get back to work!" Together they left the break room to get back to Beckett's desk.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"What was that?" Lanie asked once she and the two detective partners were alone.

"I think that was Josh stepping back and Castle winning! Are they together, engaged? You really should talk to her, Lane." Esposito suggested.

"Yea. I will. And you guys should talk to Castle and tell him, that I will hide his body if he hurts my girlfriend!"

They agreed and each of them went their own ways. Lanie to see Beckett, Esposito to see Castle and Ryan to call his fiancée Jenny and tell her, that he just lost 200 Dollars.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Beckett sat at her desk as she got a SMS from Lanie.

_Girl! Better be down here in a minute, or I'll smack you! Leave C with the boys!_

Confused showed she Castle the message. He just shrugged and got up to go to Esposito who sat at his desk and was doing research. "Dinner is at eight. I am cooking. See you." he said and sat down next to Esposito who already formed a speech in his head.

Beckett went down to the morgue to see Lanie. As she entered it, Dr Parish sat at the free autopsy table. "Mrs Beckett! Is there something you want to tell me? For example why Josh ran out on you guys in the break room and threw things again the wall? We didn't understand a thing, so please. Go on. Tell me." Lanie watched her as Beckett sat down next to her.

"There is not much to tell. How much do you know about their competition?" Beckett started.

"A lot. They proposed to you and you gave them two weeks to prove them and after these two weeks, you'll choose one of them to marry you. What did I miss?" Lanie answered.

"Nothing big. Just random stuff. But I stayed at Castle's last night. Josh asked me out yesterday after Castle did, and I promised Rick to have dinner with him and Alexis. Josh got mad at me for choosing Rick instead of him. And as he realized that I stayed the night, he flipped and yelled at me and called Alexis and Rick a bastard. Well, I snapped too and told him how much Rick loves me and how good he knows me. Suddenly Josh told me, that he would retreat his proposal and promised me, that I will never forget him."

"He promised you, that you will never forget him? What is that supposed to mean? Are you pregnant?"

Kate's eyes widened. "No! Josh and I always used a condom and I am on the pill! No. I don't know what he meant wit it. I wish I would." Kate sighted and leaned back a bit.

"And what are you and Castle now… engaged, lovers?" Beckett blushed and looked at the floor. "We are not engaged. We are dating. I think. At least we are trying. I told him, that the two week thing is still up and that I would decide after that time if I will marry him or not." Kate answered.

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done to my real Detective Beckett?" Lanie joked. "A week ago you would have shot Castle if he had proposed to you! And now you honestly think about marry him? What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know. As I saw Ricks face as he watched Josh propose to me, my heart broke for him. Something changed in me as he proposed to me, too. I've been in love with him for a long time and I always thought that he doesn't love me back. But he does. At our second case together I told him, that I am an one and done kind of girl. Over the last summer I realized, that Rick is my one and done. I love him. However. Do you have something new on the case o can I go? We have a murder to solve."

Lanie smirked and started to tell Beckett details about their murder.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Hand in hand walked Rick and Kate threw the door of Casa Castle. Alexis sat at the couch and studied for a German exam the next day. As she saw her father and his girlfriend, she was not sure how to call her, entering the loft she smiled. They seemed so close as if they had been dating for months.

"Hey! How was work?" she asked and hugged them.

They told her about the current situation and what had happened. Alexis was over the mood with joy. Grinning, the three of them cooked dinner. They made chicken wings with fries.

Once they finished eating, they settled into the couch and started a movie. Rick sat at one end and Kate between his legs, her back snuggling up against his muscular chest. On the other side of the couch sat Alexis. Half lying, her legs were tangled with Kate's and her bare feet were settled against her tights. Halfway threw the movie, Alexis and Kate were sound asleep. Castle, being a completely gentleman, turned out the TV and took Alexis to bed.

Then he lifted Kate bride stile and carried her to his bed. After he tucked her in, he laid next to her. In her sleep Kate cuddled into Rick's side and laid her head at his shoulder. Her arms went around his waist and settled her closer to him. With a smile on his face Rick fell asleep, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me that long to load that up. I had as goog as no time to write. Review!**

**Day 4**

With a smile on her face opened Kate Beckett her eyes. She saw Rick stirring next to her with his arm around her. Even if her instinct told her to run, her heart told her to stay and have a good time.

"Morning beautiful!" Rick mumbled tired. He planted a kiss to her forehead and smiled, too.

"How can you call me beautiful? I have sleepy hair and no make up!" Kate hissed. But Rick new, she was happy.

"Seeing you laying here, next to me, with sleepy hair and no make up is the sexiest thing I've ever seen! For me, you are always beautiful!" His words seemed more like a promise than an answer.

They agreed to get up and have breakfast. Beckett needed to be at work at eight. The other day Castle had found a break in the case. So they planed to arrest a suspect today.

As Kate came downstairs, after a shower, she saw Rick standing in his kitchen. He wore the same apron like she had the other day. He was cooking eggs and bacon. She grinned and kissed him soundly on his mouth.

"I knew, wearing this apron was a great idea." Rick mused and took her in her arms. He kissed her again and as she started to deepen the kiss, he pulled away and turned back to the breakfast. He put it on two plates and they sat down at the kitchen table.

While they ate they talked about the cases and work. Beckett felt relieved, that she had no problems to find a topic to talk about. With Josh, she always had problems. They could not talk about work and Kate never talked abut her family with him. But Rick knew her. Her family and her work. He understood.

"Kate. Gina wants me to come over to her office and talk about the new Nikki Heat book. I will come in round about three o'clock. See you at work?"

She nodded. "I really have to go now! Work. See you, Rick!" She kissed him and got up to leave. But before she reached the front door, Castle had stopped her and backed her up against the wall. "What…" her protest was interrupted by his lips on hers. The kiss was hot and passionate. Kate moaned and that was the sing for Rick to stop. "We…have…work…to…finish!" he mumbled between the kisses. With a sight Beckett agreed. She bit her lower lip unsure of what to do.

Castle eventually let go of her and helped her out. "I miss you already." she whispered and kissed him a last time before she went to work.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Castle sat at Gina's desk and tried to follow their, or better her, conversation. Suddenly his phone rang. He got a SMS. It was from Esposito, saying:

_911! Come to precinct ASAP! _

He frowned and got up, not even noticing Gina's protest as he ran out of the building and jumped in his Ferrari. He drove the few blocks to the precinct in record time and jumped out in front of the building. The elevator was too slow, so Castle took the stairs. In homicide, he ran into the bull pen gasping for air, Esposito was sitting in his chair with Lanie in his lap. The ME was crying and sobbing against her boyfriend's chest. Ryan and the Captain stood uncomfortable next to them. Montgomery yelled to someone at his phone. Ryan was trying his best not to cry himself.

"What is going on? What happened? Where is Kate?" Castle asked. Of course he had noticed that his favorite detective was not in the room.

"Oh Castle!" Lanie sobbed. She jumped in his arms and hugged him.

"Kate was kidnapped! We got a call from a phone cell ten minutes ago! Someone told us not to look for her otherwise he would hurt her and mark her for the rest of her life. Maybe even kill her. I'm so sorry bro!" Esposito told him.

Lanie just hugged him tighter.

"Kidnapped? As in taken? What? Why?" he stumbled.

"We are not sure. But we know who took her. It is her ex boyfriend. Josh Davidson aka Doctor Motorcycle boy. He told us, he warned her. We figured, that you might know more about the whys. Lanie cried the whole time and we couldn't get a word out of her. What happened yesterday? Why did he run out of you?" Ryan said.

And Rick told them what happened. He could see their faces get angry as he told them how Josh had called Alexis a bastard and Rick a motherfucker.

"I promise, we will catch this dirt back! This son of a bitch! He will not get away with that! Lanie. You need to be strong. For her." Rick let go of Lanie who nodded. She turned to her boyfriend, who whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"Okay. What do we have? Any ideas where she got… kidnapped? Any surveillance cameras? Have you GPS tracked her phone?" Castle was all in. He turned from the worried boyfriend to the dedicated investigator.

"The last time someone spoke to her was this morning. Lanie asked her via phone to come to the morgue, and after their meeting Beckett wanted to go back to her apartment to get something. She never arrived back. She left around twelve o'clock. Her caretaker said that he saw her leaving the house round about half past one. So she went missing somewhere between half past one and now, what gives us a one hour time window. Uniforms are on their way to bring a possible witness in. Some creepy dude sat at a bench near her apartment the whole day. Surveillance videos are on our desks in ten minutes and Montgomery is asking for a search warrant for her apartment. Unfortunately, no one gives him one. Not enough evidence, she has to be taken 48 hours and so on." Esposito informed him.

"We don't need a warrant. I have a key. She gave it to me after we went to LA. Just in case. And I am her boyfriend, so it is no breaking in! How fast can we get there?" Rick asked.

They drove in silence. Ryan stayed back at the precinct to check with Karpowski the surveillance videos of Beckett's street.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

As Castle opened Beckett's door, Esposito and Lanie uncomfortable stood in the hall and waited for him to control his shaking. Even through he had played the strong cop at the precinct, he was scared as hell and the man inside him told him to kill Josh and save her. Adrenaline was fleeting threw his veins and his heart was beating loud.

Once he managed to turn the key and open the door, the three of them stepped in. It was a strange feeling to know that Kate was taken and to stay in her apartment. But work called and they put that thoughts away and stated searching her home for as many information as they could get.

Rick looked in her bedroom. There were two books lying on her bedside table. _Heat Wave_ and_ Naked Heat_. Next to them was another book. It was Kate's diary. With his heart beating faster and faster, Castle opened it and started reading.

**Dear diary**

**Castle left. He left for the summer and took his blood sucking ex wife! I really don't know if I should try to kill him or if I should cry. Maybe he doesn't know, that I broke up with Tom just for him. Maybe he doesn't want me any more or maybe this was all about getting me in his bed and he wanted to leave with at least a little bit of dignity. This night I couldn't sleep. He was in my nightmares and in a sex dream. I don't know how he did it, but Rick Castle made me fall for him! I wanted to tell him how I feel! I stupid, naïve girl. He would just have broken my heart. Maybe it's for the best this way. If he comes back, I'll see what time brings and if he does love me. **

**This is a secret to be never told.**

**Kate**

Shocked Rick turned to another page and read the letter.

**Dear diary**

**WE KISSED! After we found a new lead on my mothers murder and got kicked out of the case, Rick and I investigated on our own. And to save Ryan and Esposito from getting shot, we had to enter a warehouse without being seen. Unfortunately, or in my case fortunately they had a guard standing at the door, and every shot would have been heard by them and our friends would have been dead. So Rick found a way getting near the guard to knock him out. The man didn't believe us, and just in the moment I wanted to shoot him, but Rick stopped me. He kissed me and I kissed him. I just hope that he didn't hear my moan, but this kiss… WOW! If I ever will be able to tell him, that in this single kiss I felt more than in all the other kisses I had before. It felt like coming home. Being save. We got in that warehouse and I was able to shot two of the guys. But the third one, Hal Lockward, was better. He aimed at my head and would have killed me if it hadn't been for Rick. This stupid guy jumped on Hal, hit him three times and knocked him KO! He could have been killed! One day I will be brave enough, to face my feelings and talk with him about it. I hope.**

**This is a secret to be never told.**

**Kate**

"Castle? Did you found something?" Esposito yelled from outside the door. "Give me a little bit time! I'll come in a minute or two!" Castle answered and turned to another page.

**Dear diary**

**Royce is dead! He was shot and I took over his case. Until Montgomery kicked me out. Then I flew to LA to solve his murder. And guess who I met in the plane? Castle! He went down there, too and I don't know how, but we ended sharing a suite in his hotel. With spared bedrooms, this is! After our first day of investigation, Castle and I were sitting on the couch and talked about the murder. Then, suddenly, he told me, that as he first met me, he thought that I would be a mystery he would never going to solve. And that he is amazed by the depth of my strength and my heart and, of course, my hotness. It felt so good, hearing him say that. We really had a moment, but I panicked and stormed out on him. As I stood in my room, leaning against the door, I thought about what just happened. I realized that he has some feelings for me. So I brave d up and went out again. He was gone. I missed my chance. Again. If he would only know, that I would break up with Josh for him in a heartbeat. We caught Mike's killer. But something felt off. I nearly killed the man who did it and Castle was changed. I don't know why. Lets just hope that the next weeks get a little bit easier. **

**This is a secret to be never told.**

**Kate**

The door opened and Lanie stormed in. "Richard Edgar Castle! If you are reading her diary, I will kill you! Put it down! Now!" she ordered with a sharp tone in her voice.

"You knew about everything, right? You knew, that she loved me?" Castle asked.

Lanie's tone softened. "She still loves you. Present. And yes. I did. We are girls. We tell each other our secrets and I may have read it, too" she admitted.

Castle just nodded and brushed past her out of the room and out of the apartment. He needed air! Why was the air so bad in there?

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

As he saw Castle running out of the apartment, Esposito frowned. "What has gotten into him?" he asked his girlfriend worried.

"He read her diary." She explained and heard him take a sharp inhale of breath.

"That fool! She would totally kill him! But what upset him that he ran out?" Lanie just gave him _the look_ and suddenly the detective understood. "She wrote, that she loves him" he realized.

She nodded and shrugged. "She needs to get kidnapped that he realizes that my girl loves him. I wonder what must happened, that they sleep together!" she mused and followed her boyfriend on the street with a clear mission: Finding Beckett. But first, finding Castle.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Castle knew that Lanie and Esposito were probably looking for him, so he turned around and walked back to their car. Like he thought was the couple walking around and looking out for him.

"I'm sorry. I kind of overreacted. Won't happen again, promise. Are you ready?" he asked once he approached them.

"We are not judging, Castle. Now get in that car and shut up. Ryan called. He found something." Esposito said and sat down in the drivers seat.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Back at the precinct they went to Ryan's desk and looked at his computer. Rick did a double take as he noticed the two persons, that were dragging Kate into a car. Ne of the persons was without a doubt, Josh. The other one was shorter and much thinner. But this guy was wearing black clothes and kept hidden in the dark of the shadows.

"Two? I thought we were looking for one kidnapper? Who is the second guy?" Esposito asked and spoke the question out loud, that everyone was asking themselves.

Suddenly Lanie spoke up. "That is no man. It's a woman. You see her dark and wide pullover? It's to hide her breasts. But in the second, she enters the car, she turns lightly and you can see it."

The three guys moved closer to the computer. Lanie was right! It was a woman. But who?

"Its late. Guys, go home! If something turns up, we'll call, you, but you need to rest! Beckett needs you to rest!" Montgomery said as he entered the room.

Before Castle could protest, he added: "That was an order! Go! Now!"

With a sight the four got up and walked towards the elevators, ready to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Sorry that it took me that long to upload a new chapter. But I had a lot of work with my book and a deadline to meet. Like always, I apologize for my English. I know, it is really bad. Hope you like the story.**

**Day 5**

The next morning everyone was in the precinct at six a.m. It was an early start for the group, but none of them had slept a second that night, so they were all awake and eager to get Beckett's kidnapper behind bars or, in Castle's case, six feet under the ground.

Until noon, they found nothing at all. But then Lanie found something at one of the surveillance videos. It was a video from a street near the hospital, Josh was working in. She saw Dr Motorcycle boy getting out of a car and pulling Kate with him. She had duct tape across her mouth and was handcuffed. Even through she was cuffed, she struggled to get free and tried to fight Josh. But he just pulled her with him into an apartment. Lanie could have sworn that he looked strain into the camera as he entered.

"Guys!" she shouted and the three approached her quickly.

She showed them the video and Ryan wrote down the address. Then he called for back-up and followed Castle, Esposito and Lanie, who were already on their way to the cars.

Castle was sure that they broke at least ten laws as they drove with way too much speed through the city to the house, Beckett was holding kidnapped in.

As they stopped, he jumped out of the car, got his bullet proof west and Beckett's spare gun and started to approach the building. But Ryan and Esposito stopped him. He glanced at them angrily.

"Bro, we have to wait until back-up arrives! You want her save? Wait and come in with us!" Esposito explained. Rick nodded and turned to Lanie who was now watching the whole scene nervously.

"I'm not allowed to come, right?" asked she her boyfriend and Javier shook his head. No.

"Sorry. But that is too dangerous for you. We'll call you in as soon as we cleared the building." He promised and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

In this moment, the back-up arrived. Ten armed special unit members got out of three cars. They nodded the detectives and all of them went to get in the building.

Castle, Ryan and Esposito stayed in the first floor while the others went up the stairs in the second and the third floor.

The detectives and the walked through the first few rooms. Then Ryan and Esposito decided to search the bedroom.

Castle stayed in the hall. He was about to follow the two as he heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom.

So he pulled out his gun and kicked down the door. Inside was Kate, lying on the floor, and Josh was standing over her. He held a bloody scalpel in his hand and grinned evilly.

"You are too late!" he laughed. Castle didn't even blinked as he shot the bullet straight threw the other mans chest. Josh's laugher died and he fell to the ground.

Ryan and Esposito, who heard the shoot, quickly got in the room as well. They saw how Castle dropped his weapon and hurried to Kate. He fell on his knees next to her and rocked her limp body in his lap.

The two of them called an ambulance and waited for the back-up to get there. Esposito got Lanie who ordered one of the special unit guys to apply pressure at Josh's wound. Then she turned to her best friend.

Kate was pale and unconscious. Her clothes were ripped of her body and apparently Josh had graved her some cuts in her lower stomach and her back. But he had stitched them up.

Castle was about to panic. He didn't react to anything until Lanie told him to cover Kate with his shirt. Quickly he pealed himself out of it and hugged it around her lifeless body.

As the paramedics arrived he insisted on carrying her to the ambulance. One of the meds wanted to stop him from climbing into the back but he just ignored him.

Lanie explained that he was the fiancée and had to come. So they let him stay.

During the ride to the hospital he did nothing than to sit next to her, hold her hand and brush her hair behind her ear now and then.

Just as they arrived at the hospital Kate woke up. She looked at Rick through eyes full of pain and tried to say something. But her throat was dry and she couldn't speak.

So she simply smiled at him as if to convince him that she was alright. But he wasn't buying it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before the paramedics took her out of the ambulance and brought her in surgery to stitch up the wounds that Josh forgot.

Lanie and Esposito stopped their car next to Castle who still stood there, unable to move, and Lanie jumped out. Javier started looking for a parking spot as his girlfriend took Ricks arm and pulled him in the building.

They went to a waiting area where a nurse told them, that Kate would be in her room in about half an hour.

So they waited for her to arrive. After a few minutes the Captain, Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, Martha v and Jim Beckett came and sat down next to them.

Finally a nurse came in the room. "Katherine Beckett." Everyone stood up. "Wow. She really has a big family. Maybe the closest of her relatives could come first?" she suggested.

Jim wanted to go but as he noticed that Rick sat down again, he stopped. "You coming, son?" he asked.

Quickly Rick nodded and followed the nurse. Her room was just a few doors down the hall.

As they stepped in and looked at her they smiled at each other. She was sitting in her bed and glancing at her watch every few seconds. She wore normal clothes that Lanie brought her.

As she saw the two most important men in her life smile at each other she rolled her eyes. "Could someone of you pleas sign some papers so that I am allowed to get out of here?" she asked.

Right in this moment a doctor entered the room. "Ah. The father and the fiancée. Perfect. Is she living alone?" he started. They nodded.

"You guys do know that I can hear you?" she asked but they ignored her.

"Okay. Sorry. I am Dr. Hans Freud. Nice to meet you. She won't be able to live on her own over the next past weeks. She needs her pain meds, her bandages have to be chanced and she might have times where she will be in a really bad mood. So keep her away from sharp objects. With whom will she be staying?"

Jim took Castles hand and raised it. "She will be staying with him." He looked at the older man in pure shock.

"Okay. I have to show you how to chance the bandages." And that he did. He changed Beckett's bandages and Castle tried to make sure that he knew how it worked.

As soon as the papers where signed and Castle knew how to take care of her, a nurse wheeled a wheelchair in the room. Since the men didn't even listened to Kate's protest, and Castle was VERY strong, they had her in it in no time.

Castle drove her in the waiting area where everybody else waited. They hugged her and told him to take care of her and then they left. Only Lanie stayed.

"You can live with me." She offered. Kate wanted to say something but Castle interrupted. "She's staying with me. Don't worry."

Lanie glared at him. "You better give her a damn good time or I might just kick your ass! If you hurt her, I'll hurt you even more!" she threatened.

"Cool down. I won't hurt her. I promise. And you can call her every day." He promised. Lanie nodded. She said goodbye to the two of them and then followed her boyfriend.

Wordless Rick brought Kate to his car where he helped her to get into it. They drove in silence untl Castle left the city.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked confused.

"We are staying at my house in the Hamptons until you feel better. You'll like it. Don't try to argue. I'm gonna take you down there and take care of you." He answered.

So Kate just glared out of the window and wondered what she would do if she'd have her gun with her for the rest of the drive.

Once they left the highway, they were at the house in no time. Castle stopped in front of the giant house and got out. Beckett was too stunned to argue as he lifted her in his arms and carried her inside.

"Your little plan has missed something." She told him as he set her down on what apparently was his bed.

"And that would be?"

"We don't have any clothes down here. Drive me back to the city!" She grinned wickedly.

"Clothes are optimal." He informed her and got out of the way of the pillow she threw on him. "I meant it! But because I knew your reaction I had mother and Lanie getting a few of your clothes. They are in the car."

He left the room to get them. As soon as he was out the door, Kate tried to stand up. She walked carefully to the bathroom. Every step hurt like hell. She really needed those pain meds. Just as she was about to enter the bathroom, her legs gave in and she fell on the floor.

Her back exploded and she cried out in pain. Only two seconds later Rick was in the room. He lifted her up and carried her in the bathroom.

"Don't shock me like this again! Please! Can I help you with anything?" His face was nearly as pale as hers and he had a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes. Leave the room. I want to look at the cuts."

"I am not going to leave the room! What if you fall again? No. I stay. Besides, we are engaged. That is nothing I am not going to see eventually." He informed her.

"No. We are not engaged." Now he looked confused and a little bit hurt.

"What? But I proposed and you said that you would marry one of us. Josh or me. And I doubt that you would marry him. After what happened."

"Yea. But I lied. I can't marry you, okay? I'm sorry. Please leave the room."

He nodded, left the room and closed the door. Then he sat down on the floor next to it and put his head in his hands. What a mess!

"Why can't you marry me? You said you loved me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"And that is the reason why I can't marry you. I can't give you want you want from me." She answered softly.

Now his head shot up. "You can't give me what I want from you? Kate, are you drunk or why do you make no sense?"

"No Rick, I'm not drunk. But you wanted me because I was sexy, hot and beautiful. Now I am ugly, scary and disgusting! I couldn't life the rest of my life with the knowledge that you married me only because you didn't want to tell me that I am too disgusting to love and you couldn't marry me!"

"You are so smart but so stupid! Of course, I love your body! That is what first attracted me on you. But I fell in love with your inner beauty. Your heart and your soul! I'm coming in!"

He got up and opened the door. Kate was standing in front of the mirror and crossing her arms in front of her stomach. Slowly and softly Rick took hold of her wrists and placed them at his chest.

He gasped in shock as he saw the words carved into her skin.

_Castle's Kate_

Then he turned her around. There was a word on her back, too.

_Cop whore_

Kate tried to hold back the tears but they escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She knew it. Rick Castle found her disgusting. "I told you. You couldn't love me." She whispered and closed her eyes.

With a sight he turned her around. "Look at me." He begged. And she did. "You have scars. And I don't like them. But they are part of you now. Don't like them because it was my fault. You could be with Josh now. Happy and without them. But I stood up and tried to win you over. I shouldn't have. I am so sorry." He said and kissed her forehead.

Now it was her turn to be confused. "This is not your fault! You are not the psychopath who kidnapped me! If he had loved me, he would have left it and let me be happy."

Rick grinned. "I know. I just wanted you to say it out loud. These scars don't make you ugly or scary or disgusting. And I still love you!" he promised. Then he tilted her head just a little bit and kissed her.

She lent into the kiss and very soon they were in a big make-out session. Kate tried to deepen the kiss but Rick pulled back. Confusing was written all over her face. Next to hurt and disappointment.

"You are hurt. And you are under pain meds. I am not going to take advance of you like this. But as soon as you feel better, I will make love to you that you forget every name but mine!" he promised.

Her jaw fell as she heard his dirty bed voice. Then she leant in and whispered: "Can't wait til then! But now, carry me to bed."

He grinned, lifted her in his arms and did as she told him. Soon they were both in a deep slumber and dreaming of the lovemaking yet to come.


End file.
